


Concentrate

by Superbutts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dubious Consent, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superbutts/pseuds/Superbutts
Summary: Written for this prompt:Regis' nipples are super sensitive and Cor or/and Clarus love to play with them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash, forgive me :)

He couldn't concentrate.

Regis kept fidgeting in his seat, hoping no-one would see him moving about constantly. Hopefully if he did get caught, they'd attribute it to his bad leg acting up. The truth was that his nipples were driving him crazy. Everytime he took a breath, his nipples would rub up against his shirt sending little sparks of pleasure straight to his dick. He had usually made sure to put on some plasters to cover up his nipples due to how sensitive they were but he had been unable to do so as Noctis had wanted a bedtime story the night before. By the time he had finally got Noctis to sleep, it was much later than Regis had anticipated and he had gone straight to bed.

He had woken up late. He had just about managed to get ready in time for the meeting with Weskham's help but it meant that he had to forego covering up his nipples. No-one knew just how sensitive they were and Regis wanted to keep it that way. He'd assumed that he would be able to survive one meeting and then just sneak off to his bedroom and cover them up.

He was wrong.

He'd forgotten just how good it felt when his shirts rubbed up against them. His dick was throbbing and he was could feel his underwear clinging to the head of his dick. Regis suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and practically jumped. He bit his lip desperately to stop the moan from tearing through his mouth as he looked up to see who had touched him.

"Regis are you okay? You're looking kinda flushed. Shall I get the doctor to come see you?" Clarus looked down at him, worry etched on his features.

"It's quite alright Clarus, once we finish the meeting I'll go lay down for a bit."

Clarus definitely looked uneasy as Regis finished speaking, "Regis the meeting HAS ended. I'll take you to your room but I have some paperwork to take care of. I'll make sure to check up on you once in a while."

Clarus didn't bother to wait for a response and instead helped Regis up. As Clarus handed him his cane, Regis quickly adjusted his cape trying to cover up his erection. When they finally got to the door of his bedroom, Clarus opened the door for him and Regis slowly limped in. Clarus slapped him on the back as a goodbye but this time Regis was unable to stop the moan from ripping out of his throat as his nipples rubbed fully against the shirt he was wearing. There was no way he could play that as a moan of pain. Regis slowly turned around to gauge Clarus' expression.

Clarus' face was pink.

"Regis...what-"

"It's nothing."

"That didn't sound like nothing!"

Regis wanted to end this awkward atmosphere as soon as possible. He hoped staying quiet would get Clarus to get the hint and leave but Clarus was bull-headed when he wanted answers to something and this situation was no exception. Clarus shut the door behind him and loomed over Regis' smaller stature. He reached over to touch Regis but Regis had turned suddenly so he would not see his face, that meant however that Clarus' arm brushed over his chest. Regis' leg gave out at the feel of something so solid pressed up against him and he would've fallen to the floor if Clarus had not caught him. This meant that now Clarus' whole forearm was pressed hard against his nipples and as Clarus slowly carried him to his bed, they were constantly rubbing against the muscle. Regis was unable to stop any of the mewls that were being forced out of his throat.

As Clarus deposited him onto the bed, his eyes slid to the crotch of Regis' trousers where there was a wet spot leaking through.

"Regis, did you just cum?"

"No! Now can you please leave?!"

Clarus refused to budge, Regis' face was completely flushed and his breathing was heavy. If Regis wouldn't tell him why he was acting like this, he would find out himself. He slowly raised his hands to slip Regis' cape and jacket off of his shoulders and as he did so, he could see Regis' nipples poking through his shirt. Regis tried to push Clarus' big hands off him but Clarus didn't budge an inch, his eyes zeroed in on Regis' nipples. Clarus very quickly rubbed a finger against the nub and he couldn't stop the grin spreading across his face as Regis' body jerked upright and mewled like he had before.

So that was the issue.

'Who knew Regis' nipples were so sensitive?'

Those noises were far too addictive to hear coming from his king's mouth. Clarus sat on the bed and before Regis could fully react, began to pinch at his nipples. Regis was constantly squirming as Clarus kept putting more and more pressure on his nipples and all he could do was clench his thighs in the hope that Clarus wouldn't realise exactly how close he was to cumming just from the teasing of his nipples.

Clarus wanted to see more of him, wanted to taste more of him but for now he was completely focused on Regis' chest. With one hand, he yanked open Regis' shirt finally seeing the little pink nubs. Regis let out a squeal as the cold wind against his nipples had his whole body shivering and he squeezed his thighs again once he saw where Clarus' gaze lay.

Clarus pushed Regis down to lay on the bed as he began nipping at his chest, letting his stubble scrape against the nubs. Regis' body was trembling now and Clarus found himself curious.

'Exactly how sensitive is he? I wonder if I could get him to cum by just playing with his nipples?'

So he decided to ignore the rest of Regis' body, using his fingers and mouth solely to play with his chest. Regis' body had been worked up for most of the meeting and with so much attention being put onto one of his biggest weak points, all he could do was cling to Clarus' broad shoulders as he felt himself cumming.

The cry from Regis' throat informed him that yes, he really could cum from just playing with his chest but he decided to clarify this by slipping his hand into Regis' trousers. His hips twitched as Clarus' hand pressed up against his dick before he slowly scooped up some of the cum up in his underwear. Clarus bought his hand up to see Regis' cum dripping from it and without dropping his gaze from Regis slowly began licking his cum up.

"Tastes good, your majesty." Regis face flushed bright red as Clarus chuckled.

"S-Shut up Clarus!"

Regis buried his head in his pillow, unwilling to look Clarus in the face. Clarus went into the bathroom to take care of his own erection and after a few minutes walked out to see Regis had fallen asleep. He gently removed Regis' clothes and quickly cleaned up his thighs and dick with the stained clothes. Regis looked so peaceful that Clarus couldn't help himself as he slipped them both beneath the covers, placing a soft kiss against Regis' bare shoulder before wrapping an arm around his slim waist and shutting his eyes.


End file.
